


when we all fall asleep, where do we go?

by xxxblurrycloudsxxx



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Animal Death, Bill Cipher is a Jerk, Bottom Dipper Pines, Consensual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gore, Human Bill Cipher, Insane Bill Cipher, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Minor Character Death, Possessive Bill Cipher, Post-Weirdmageddon, Protective Bill Cipher, Rick and Morty References, Supernatural References, Top Bill Cipher, Torture, bill cipher dies in endgame, dipper attempts to help bill become better, does it work?, like crowley is mentioned multiple times + lucifer and god, like i made characters just for them to get killed, no. lol, this is basically bill being a complete nuisance to everyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-15 06:10:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18068060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxblurrycloudsxxx/pseuds/xxxblurrycloudsxxx
Summary: Something Dipper should've known about Bill was that he never gave up.





	1. Chapter 1

Dipper thought it was over four years ago. He truly thought that there was no way in hell that Bill could ever return to Gravity Falls.

Boy, oh boy, was he wrong.

The brunet sat down in his bed, reading a book about the theories of the afterlife, a blank expression on his face as he read the paragraph. Dipper and Mabel were back in Gravity Falls, it was their first time returning ever since the event™ happened. 

Not a huge amount of stuff had changed, except for the fact that Dipper's old crush, Wendy Corduroy, was in quite a serious relationship with some guy named Giv Meabrak. Dipper was a bit bummed out at the news, but was still glad that Wendy was his friend.

Soos was running the Mystery Shack, earning more money in these past few years than Stan earned in a decade. People loved Soos' personality and humor, and he would occasionally get gifts when it was around the holidays. The items were still pretty crappy and obviously fake, but that's what made it unique.

Pacifica probably had the most dramatic change, personality and appearance wise. She had become a lot more kinder, and was less snobby and selfish than she used to be. Her hair was cut into a bob, and she just wore whatever she wanted. She didn't focus on her looks 24/7, but she still looked great.

Mabel hadn't changed much. She was still extremely childish and happy, and everyone was thankful for that. It would be pretty horrible if she changed completely. Although her personality was childish at times, she was mature. She often came up with great ideas when doing a project, and she was much more logical than she used to be. Her hair was still very long, but she wore it in a low ponytail or a braid on occasion. She had developed a bit of a bad mouth though, and would sometimes curse when she was frustrated. It wasn't too major, just the usual 'shit' or 'fuck'. It wasn't nearly as bad as Dipper's vocabulary, however. 

Now, we move on to Dipper. He was disappointed, to say the least. His voice was deeper, but the voice cracks still happened, and Mabel found that to be hilarious. He ditched the blue vest, and now wore a blue hoodie. His hair was a bit longer, but not to his shoulders or anything similar to that. He was still the same stubborn, supernatural-obsessed nerd as he was when he was 13. California wasn't very fun, it had no supernatural things that he could investigate. 

A sudden crashing noise, along with an ear-piercing scream that Dipper could only identify as Mabel's, made him freeze and drop his book.

"HELP!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back?

Dipper rushed to the sound of Mabel's voice, stopping when he saw her. Then he saw another person, it was a man. He had bright yellow hair with black on the sides, tan skin, and yellow eyes. His outfit was a black and yellow tuxedo.

The man's laugh snapped Dipper out of his thoughts. Then, he felt a hand around his throat. Dipper gasped, hands flying to his throat and trying to pry the fingers around it off. But it didn't work at all. Mabel screamed again, eyes filled with tears. He laughed again, at Dipper's weak attempts, and Mabel's misery. The laugh belonged to none other than Bill Cipher. 

"I had to get your attention somehow," Bill said, releasing his grip on Dipper's neck. Dipper gasped, finally being able to breathe again. When he tried running away, he felt a force stopping him. "I don't think so!" Bill said, looking at Dipper. 

"How—how are you here?" Dipper asked, glaring at Bill. "What do you want?!" His voice rose with each word, though he was terrified.

Bill let out a laugh. "What do I want—what do I want? Oh, I think we both know what I want," he said, his expression turning completely serious. "I almost had it all. Weirdmageddon was going just the way I wanted it to. Until you and your gang ruined the fun. Then, I was alone. For four fucking years! When I came back, I was in this stupid meatsack. I still have some of my powers, but they're damaged. You've seen me angry before, but now? I'm fucking /furious./" He stepped closer to Dipper, pinning him against the wall. "What I want—is to ruin your life. I want to see you in pain. I want every last bit of hope that you had gone. I want you to be miserable. I'm back, baby, and I'll never leave," he spoke in a cold, harsh voice. Mabel was terrified, and so was Dipper.

"Leave him alone!" Mabel yelled. Bill turned to look at her, laughing. "Shooting Star, you're adorable. What are you going to do about it, huh? If either of you try to stop me, I'll just kill the other. I know how much you depend on each other," he said, the twins' faces showing shock and fear. Bill had a satisfied smirk on his face, glancing at the two before putting an arm around Dipper's shoulder, leaning in to whisper into Dipper's ear. "Now, don't you show me 'our' room?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh i hate how this chapter turned out it seems rlly rushed and basic, but i've literally had no motivation to write for a while so you can take this shit


End file.
